


Manteniendo secretos

by WriterNonsense



Series: Ocultos entre las sombras [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Llevar una doble vida implica más mentiras y secretos a las personas que nos importan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manteniendo secretos

**Author's Note:**

> Post 1x09, spoilers de ese final de episodio, pero AU, en mi universo Oliver y Helena siguen juntos, y Laurel empieza a sospechar

Diggle llama a Tommy para informarle del accidente de moto de Oliver, y como éste está pasando la noche en casa de Laurel, ambos pendientes de las noticias tras el secuestro y posterior rescate de un grupo de personas, ambos llegan juntos al hospital de Starling City.  
Laurel ha visto, como el resto de habitantes, cómo Flecha Verde rescataba a esa gente para luego desaparecer de la cámara en busca del otro arquero misterioso, uno que según su padre no se andaba con tantos miramientos a la hora de ir por ahí repartiendo cadáveres. Así que, a pesar de que la excusa de la moto es razonablemente lógica y creíble, cuando Tommy y ella entran en la habitación y ven a Oliver allí tumbado, Laurel se da cuenta de algo.  
Bajo las vendas que tiene en el pecho hay restos de sangre, y duda mucho que las motos o el asfalto dejen marcas casi triangulares. Parecen de flechas.  
\- Ollie.  
Se acercan a él, y es entonces cuando Laurel ve a Diggle, junto a la ventana, vigilándoles como un halcón, y a Helena, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, frunciendo el ceño, pero saluda con un asentimiento a los recién llegados.  
Oliver sonríe a Laurel, reclinándose en la cama.  
\- No hacía falta que vinierais, estoy bien.  
Helena resopla, pero se mantiene en silencio. Oliver la mira de reojo, y Laurel se pregunta de qué va todo eso. Tommy sonríe, afable, manteniendo una breve conversación con el médico, cogiendo a Laurel por el codo cuando éste les asegura que Oliver se recuperará pero que necesita descansar. Por lo visto eso no incluye ni a Diggle ni a Helena, porque los únicos a los que echa de allí son a ellos dos.  
Cuando están llegando a los ascensores Laurel se lleva la mano al cuello, alzando las cejas cuando en vez de tela se toca la carne desnuda.  
\- Espérame en el coche, me he dejado el pañuelo.  
\- No tardes. - Le da un beso y Laurel vuelve sobre sus pasos, asegurándose de que Tommy ya se ha marchado antes de sacar el pañuelo del bolso, andando despacio, intentando no hacer ruido.  
Aunque tampoco debería haberse esforzado tanto, porque los gritos de Helena ahogan cualquier ruido que pudiera hacer ella.  
\- ¡En qué demonios pensabas! ¡Deberías haberme llevado contigo!  
Se acerca más a la puerta para poder escuchar a Oliver, que es el único que intenta mantener un tono de voz más discreto.  
\- ¿Para que acabáramos los dos aquí? Ni hablar. Ese tipo es peligroso, sabe más de lo que pensaba.  
\- Hasta Dig está de acuerdo conmigo, se acabaron las excursiones a solas. O me llevas a mí o vas con él. - Diggle debe responder algo, porque Laurel escucha un murmullo grave, pero no las palabras que pronuncia.  
No lo ve pero por su tono, sabe que Oliver debe estar poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
\- Santo dios, qué pesados sois. Es pelig...  
\- Si vuelves a repetir eso te romperé yo misma las costillas que te quedan.  
Oliver ríe, pero no debe sentar demasiado bien a Helena, porque se la oye volver a gruñir. Antes de que Laurel dé media vuelta, creyendo que han acabado, vuelve a oír a Oliver, y se estremece.  
\- De acuerdo, pero en cuanto pueda moverme, tendré que entrenaros con el arco. Una ballesta ni le despeinaría.  
Jadea, sorprendida por tener allí, tan al alcance de los dedos, la respuesta a todas sus dudas anteriores. Pero ha sido un error, porque se la ha oído demasiado en el silencio que ha seguido al comentario de Oliver.  
Antes de que Helena abra la puerta, Laurel ya está saliendo por las escaleras de emergencia, y no la llega a ver. Pero se agacha, recogiendo lo que ha caído al suelo en su huida.  
El pañuelo de Laurel.


End file.
